


Animal

by aubyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubyn/pseuds/aubyn
Summary: The AU where Louis Tomlinson wants more, but he does not know what Harry Styles is waiting for.Also known as the AU where Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are competitive ballroom dancers.Based off the song Animal by Neon Trees with a twist of ballroom dancing.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Animal

Animal.  
The AU where Louis Tomlinson wants more, but he does not know what Harry Styles is waiting for.  
Also known as the AU where Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are competitive ballroom dancers.  
Based off the song Animal by Neon Trees with a twist of ballroom dancing.

“Are you ready, mate? For the big dance tonight?” Niall questioned as he adjusted his suit tie. He was wearing a high-end velvet blue suit with floral decals plotted around it. If you could not already tell, Niall Horan is rich just like his best mate, Louis Tomlinson. One thing that you should know about the two is that they have been doing ballroom dancing with the ladies all their life – ladies, yes. Although Louis is not at all interested in them and instead, he is quite fond of the boy who lives next door – who is also his number 1 competition, Harry Styles.

They have been competitive dancing their entire life and their parents are good friends with one another. They have practically grown up with each other, racing and competing to be the best. They are always trying to be one step ahead, and Louis usually lets Harry win so that he can see that stupid satisfied grin roll out across his face. He will never admit that is why he loses so much, Harry probably thinks he is a shit dancer, but Louis could not care less. He usually counts Harry’s grin as a win anyway. “Big dance, yeah. Yeah, I am ready, Horan.”

“Are you sure? You seem a bit nervous. Is something on your mind?” Niall frowned, throwing a worried glance towards Louis. Louis usually does not get nervous about these things, these dances, because he has been doing them his entire life. Today is a little bit different though, he has a segment with Harry and even though its only a little touch on the shoulder. He is a nervous wreck.

“What if I fuck it up…?” He mumbled while attempting to tie his shoelaces with shaky hands. Cut it out, Louis! Stop shaking, it is just a touch. Oh, God. ‘Just a touch’. Okay, okay.

Niall chuckled in response. “You’ve never fucked it up before? So why would you fuck up now? You would not and you are going to do amazing. I will be watching you, front row, and I also bet that Eleanor will look amazing.”

Louis rolled his eyes and went outside to his Ferrari, climbing in and blasting classical music. “I saw that eye roll, Tomlinson! Did something happen with her-? Eleanor?”.

“You’re asking too many questions now and nothing happened with me and Eleanor. Get in before you wake up the Styles household. I know that you have a tendency of being loud and it is only 7am in the bloody morning. Too early if I am being honest, but if we want to get practices in. We better start now.”

-

Once they had arrived at the empty studio, they began practicing, which was quite awkward because neither of them had their significant others to dance with, so they just danced with each other.

“I’ve never noticed it before, Louis, but your body is quite feminine.”

“Oh, shut up” Louis rolled his eyes and just carried on dancing. Ignoring Niall’s comment. He hates his body – okay, he doesn’t hate it. He just dislikes it with a burning passion. It is too curvy and not at all masculine, he doesn’t even have any muscles even though he goes to the gym 4 times a week. Saying that, Louis doesn’t actually try to get muscles. He just wants to stay fit and healthy.

“I think we’ve mastered it, Tomlinson.”

We have not mastered it at all, and I am still a nervous wreck and I just want today to be over with! Louis wants to say, or shout. He doesn’t really know because he is currently on the edge of a nervous breakdown and Niall wants to stop dancing. Dancing is the only thing that will stop his thoughts about Harry rushing and racing around his mind. “Have we though?” Louis mumbled.

“We have. Shall we go out for brunch considering we skipped the most important meal of the day. Breakfast”

“I feel like we’re rushing around. Can we have a twenty-minute break? Of silence.”

Niall just shrugged in response and Louis groaned. Pouring himself a glass of water from the water fountain. “Is it cold?” Niall asked and Louis nodded.

“Do we really have to be silent?”

Louis nodded once more.

“I can’t do this, Louis. Talk to me. What is on your mind because you’re still a shaking mess.”

“Harry. Harry is on my mind.” He mumbled.

“Not him. I have never liked him, y’know. What has he done? Stolen Eleanor from you? I never thought she was his typ-“

“Harry hasn’t stolen anyone from me. We must touch shoulders tonight, as you know, and I am nervous about that… Because he thinks he is oh-so-mighty and above me when he is not and will probably think my touch is ‘bad’ or something. Sometimes I just let him win because- I just do. So he can have some sense of achievement in his life.” Louis stared at the ground. He isn’t out to anyone as ‘gay’ or ‘bisexual’ because he does not know his label himself and that is okay because he has plenty of time to figure it out. Doesn’t he? Of course, he does. He shouldn’t start stressing about it now when he has got plenty of time. He is only nineteen anyway. Has a whole life of new discoveries, adventures, self-love and whatever else ahead of him. Niall certainly can’t find out about his silly little feelings towards Harry. What if he judges him? Even though Niall isn’t usually one to judge someone. What if he does?

“Oh. You are nervous about touching shoulders with him because he might say something? That is a bit silly. Just ignore him if he does say summit. He is not any better than you” 

“I guess so, Ni. I’m probably just overreacting like usual.”


End file.
